


Dreamers Lie

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse-2 Compliant, Ignoct Writing Weekend 2018, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis thinks about what he sacrifices in the Crystal.





	Dreamers Lie

“Do you want to stop, Noctis?”

The words were so soft, floating ethereally through the air, and it truly took Noctis’s breath away. He couldn’t see the body speaking to him, couldn’t see anything except the inside of the Crystal that had trapped him for as long as it had, but he  _ knew  _ that voice. He had known that voice since he was a little boy.

It was the voice of the one person in the world that Noctis knew was always in his corner, had known was with him since he was a little boy. It was the one person he knew had refused to allow him to die, refused to allow him to suffer, refused to let him barter his life away to the cruel gods who did not care about him.

_ Do you want to stop _ ? Noctis wasn’t sure what he wanted— he had entered the Crystal to protect him, to protect them all. But did they deserve to be protected? Did they deserve his sacrifice? 

It was cruel that Bahamut used Ignis’s voice for this. It was so cruel and yet so fitting of such a beast. 

It wasn’t Ignis. Noctis knew that—Ignis wouldn’t harm him, not the way the voice had done so repeatedly, twisting his insides into rope and eviscerating his body over and over again. He could feel his blood boil and his brain melt out from his ears. Only to start again from the beginning.

“Go fuck yourself.”

Noctis felt white hot heat through his body as the voice gently tsked.

“That is not the right choice, oh King of Kings.” 

It was haunting how much Bahamut sounded like Ignis. So, so much.

“Maybe I should leave this Crystal and bring your beloved here. Perhaps I should allow him to see that you refuse to die for him, as he would have for you.”

Noctis swallowed back a scream. He was willing to die, again and again a thousand times in a thousand ways, for Ignis. In the horrors of the Crystal, Noctis already  _ had _ . He lived through every sword piercing through his body, of his entire being melting and disappearing into nothingness. 

“Touch a hair on his head, I swear—”

“To whom do you swear?” Bahamut murmured in silky sweet words. “Do you swear it to me? Or Shiva? Or the other Gods who have judged you worthy of such an honor?”

_ Honor _ . There was nothing honorable about dying and leaving a nation without a king. There was nothing honorable about betraying Ignis’s sacrifice. Ignis had been willing to die for him to live, yes. And Noctis would have died to keep Ignis safe.

But he also knew the truth. He knew what Ignis wanted—he wanted Noctis to live, and if Noctis could, he would 

He would live for Ignis. He would return to the man.

He promised.

“I said,” Noctis said through panting breaths, “go fuck yourself.”

And so it continued. 

But, Noctis knew, he would escape. He would find a way out of the Crystal. He would find a way back to Ignis.

Fuck the gods—this was Noctis's life. This was Ignis's life. 

_ Noct. Noct. Not Noctis. Not the King of Kings.  _

"I'm Noct," Noctis whispered as the pain bit through his body.

_I'm Noct. I will be okay. And I will stop this._   



End file.
